bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Layla
Layla — pegazica. OC użytkowniczki Applejack23Wygląd Layli i w ogóle całą ją wymyśliła Klaudia. Jednak zaadoptowałam ją od niej. Lay ma 21 lat. Postać tła, można ją zauważyć w odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy", gdzie razem z innymi pegazami podnosi wodę do Cloudsdale, oraz w odcinku "Luna Odmieniona", gdzie bierze udział w Święcie Koszmarów. Aktualnie zajmuje 33 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach. Powstanie Z początku Layla była sporo niższa i miała złotą sierść; nie posiadała znaczka. Grzywa i ogon były trochę jaśniejsze niż obecnie. Na lewej przedniej nodze miała dwie różowe bransolety. Jednak z czasem autorce przestał odpowiadać taki wygląd kucyka. Zniknęły bransoletki, kucyk stał się wyższy; sierść pojaśniała, a grzywa i ogon pociemniały. Na boku pojawił się znaczek w postaci ołówka. I już tak zostało. Wygląd OCZY: W kolorze seledynowym; o średniej długości rzęsach i ciekawskim spojrzeniu. GRZYWA: Fioletowo-różowa; zawsze lekko potargana – klacz uwielbia czuć wiatr we włosach. Zawsze rozpuszczona – inaczej pegazica czuje się niekomfortowo. SIERŚĆ: Krótka, miękka; o neonowożółtym kolorze. TUŁÓW: '''Drobny; krępy. '''ZNACZEK: '''Ołówek — symbolizuje talent klaczy do rysowania. '''NOGI: Dość krótkie, jak na kucyka w tym wieku. OGON: '''Fioletowy; utrzymywany w lekkim nieładzie; ogon posiada pewną tajemnicę — w jego środku znajduje się pasmo różowych włosów, o którego istnieniu wiedzą jedynie nieliczne kucyki, gdyż Layla nikomu nie pozwala „majstrować” przy swoich włosach. '''SKRZYDŁA: '''Takie jak sierść. Są takie, jakie ma większość kucyków. thumb|Kryształowa Layla Kryształowa Layla jako jedna z nielicznych kucyków, w czasie pobytu w Kryształowym Królestwie, staje się kryształowa. Jej sierść bardzo się błyszczy w odcieniach żółci, natomiast jej grzywa również staje się błyszcząca, w odcieniach fioletu i różu. Jej oczy błyszczą się w odcieniach koloru miętowego. Nadal jest pegazem. Jednak design tej klaczy nie zmienia się i pozostaje identyczny, jaki ma na co dzień. Kiedy Lay opuszcza Kryształowe Królestwo, znów staje się normalną thumb|left|Fryzura, jaką często robi na Galę pegazicą. Ubiór Layla nie lubi się ubierać. Ubiera się tylko na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu. Nie bardzo lubi uroczystości, gdzie trzeba się pięknie ubrać. Życiorys Narodziny Layla urodziła się w Cloudsdale, w normalnej, niezbyt bogatej, ale nie biednej rodzinie, w pięknym, wielkim domu. Jej matką była pegazica, oraz jej ojciec też był pegazem. Szybko okazała się, że Layla ma starszą siostrę - Kelly. Mama klaczki była szczęśliwa z drugiej córki. Kiedy matka, razem z malutką Laylą, wracały do domu, klaczka była zachwycona otoczeniem, ale lekko przestraszona. W końcu matka z córką dotarły do wielkiego domu. Layla była bardzo ciekawa tego miejsca. Weszły razem do domu. Młode lata Kiedy Layla trochę podrosła, chciała poznać jeszcze więcej pokoi w jej domu. Jako mała klacz chętnie bawiła się razem z rodzicami. Poświęcali jej mnóstwo uwagi, przez co starsza siostra klaczki stała się zazdrosna i wiecznie chodziła wściekła. Layla bardzo chciała się z nią bawić, ale siostra za każdym razem odmawiała. W końcu Lay stała się klaczą w wieku szkolnym i poszła do przedszkola. Tam bardzo się jej spodobało. Zawarła mnóstwo znajomości. Była słodką i milutką klaczką, zawsze grzeczną wobec innych. Chętnie bawiła się z innymi, jak i poznawała literki i cyferki. Mijały lata, a siostra Layli nadal jej nie akceptowała. Mama była zła, ponieważ wiedziała, że jej córka chce mieć młodszą siostrę. Kelly przyznała matce rację, ale żałowała. Lata szkolne Nadszedł czas jeszcze większego luzu ;-;. Layla była ciekawa, '''czym jest szkoła. Bardzo chciała do niej iść. Przez całe wakacje o tym myślała. Jednak klacz miała jeden cel - w końcu zaprzyjaźnić się z siostrą. Pewnego dnia Layla przyszła do pokoju siostry. Kelly zaraz zrobiła się zła i spytała się, czego chce. Layla chciała się przytulić, ale siostra odpychnęła jej kopytko. Klaczy zrobiło się przykro i straciła nadzieję, na zawarcie znajomości. Kiedy Layla była już przy drzwiach, siostra rzekła do niej: Kelly przytuliła Laylę i pobawiły się razem. Niewiadomo jak, klacze szybko się polubiłyAch, szczęśliwe zakończenia xd. ---- W końcu klacz doczekała się szkoły. W klasie pierwszej myślała, że będzie mogła się bawić, tak jak było w przedszkolu umrze z nudów. Znała literki, spółgłoski, cyferki, samogłoski itp. Większość jej klasy również była znudzona, i zaczęło się, że wszyscy potajemnie wysyłali sobie czekoladę :D liściki, dla jeszcze większej nudy przyśpieszenia czasu. Nauczycielka nawet ich nie przyłapała, i na tym polegał cały rok szkolny, (oczywiście dla Layli). Oceny miała bardzo dobre i również tak się uczyła kujon. W drugiej klasie, było podobniej. Klasa znów wysyłała sobie liściki, ale kilka miesięcy, po rozpoczęciu roku, nauczycielka, przyłapała klasęAch ten los ;-;-;. I tak to się skończyło ;-;. Uczniowie umierali z nudów, przez co niektórzy zasypiali, ale pani natychmiast zainterweniowała. Powiedziała, że jeśli jeszcze raz kogoś zobaczy, że nie słucha, dostanie naganę;-;. Lay również dobrze się uczyła i dostawała naciągane dobre oceny. W trzeciej klasie, nie było aż tak nudno. Pani stała się trochę surowsza, ze względu na nudzących się uczniów. Layla znowu xd dostawała bardzo dobre oceny i idelanie się uczyła. Niestety, na koniec roku szkolnego rozstała się z wychowawczynią, i czekała ją piąta, lub szósta czwarta klasa. W czwartej klasie, życie klaczy się zmieniło czemuu???;-;. Dostała nowy wychowawczynię, którą polubiła znienawidziła. Jej nauczycielka uczyła J.Angielskiego. Była szatniową i otwierała ją rano ranny ptaszek. Nadal była z tą samą klasą. Szło jej troszkę gorzej, ponieważ było trudniej, niż w klasach 1 - 3. Dostawała głównie 4 i 5, czasem zdarzały się 3. Ale mimo to, dostała paskiem xd świadectwo z paskiem. W piątej klasie, nie wiele się zmieniło. Doszedł tylko nowy przedmiot - WDŻ, na który chodziłaJakby ktoś nie wiedział, to znaczy - Wychowanie do życia w rodzinie. Fajny przedmiot c:. Również dostawała dobre oceny, głównie 4, 5, rzadziej 6, ale czasem 2 i 3. Ale i tak dostała świadectwo z paskiem ;-;. W szóstej klasie, Lay trochę się stresowała. Dostawała dużo czwórek, ale i piątek. Dostała świadectwo z paskiem, co było dla klaczy świetnym przeżyciem. Nie chciała opuszczać szkoły, wychowawcy, znajomych z klasy i nauczycieli. Poradziła sobie z testem szóstoklasisty. Szkoła średnia Layla dostała się do szkoły średniej, bez problemu. W nowej klasie bardzo się jej spodobało. Zawarła znajomości. Znalazła również świetną przyjaciółkę - Gail. Klasa polubiła ją, ale ogiery uznali ją za "dziwną". Layla od razu się im postawiła. Uwielbiała się popisywać, przez co jedna jej znajoma ją znienawidziła. Zaczęła ją wyśmiewać i kpić z niej. Layla, razem z Gail miały to w nosie i nie przejmowały się tym. Przyjaźń Gail i Layli szybko się skończyło. Gail miała dosyć, że jej przyjaciółka się popisuje i skończyła tę przyjaźń. Tak więc przez całą szkołę średnią, klacze prawie nie odezwały się do siebie. Lay dobrze się uczyła, ale czasami zaniedbywała szkołę. Nie lubiła się uczyć, ale dawała sobie radę. Studia Klacz dostała się na studia. Chciała zapisać się na studia plastyczneTo jest wymyślone, więc proszę, nie czepiajcie się ;-;. Udało się jej przejść ten egzamin i wiedziała, że chce zostać artystką. Po studiach Po studiach klacz wynajęła ładne mieszkanie w Las Pegasus. Tam przeprowadziła się od rodziców i siostry. Tęskniła za nimi, ale rodzina często ją odwiedziała. I do dziś klacz wiedzie spokojne życie w mieście. Zdobycie znaczka Layla późno zdobyła znaczek. Pewnego dnia, po studiach wróciła do domu. Od razu wzięła wielką kartkę i zaczęła rysować. W ciągu pół godziny, narysowała przepiękny obrazek, ołówkiem. Jej bok zaczął się świecić, a na nim pojawił się znaczek w postaci żółtego ołówka. Obecnie Obecnie Layla jest początkującą artystką. Wciąż się uczy i wychodzi jej to coraz gorzej lepiej. Osobowość Gadulstwo Layla jest urodzoną gadułą. Nigdy nie brak jej słów. Dlatego w szkole, była wielu nauczycieli "pupilem". Umiała zagadywać każdego. Wszędzie ją słychać. On wprost kocha rozmawiać. Nie wyobraża sobie życia, bez umiejętności rozmawiania. Wścibskość Klacz uwielbia wtrącać nos w nie swoje sprawy. Robi to nawet wtedy, kiedy sprawa nie dotyczy jej. Jest bardzo ciekawska i zawsze musi wiedzieć, co się dzieje. W młodości uwielbiała podsłuchiwać rozmowy rodziców, przez dziurkę od klucza. Złość Layla łatwo wpada w złość. Denerwuje się z byle powodu. Często coś ją denerwuje i najczęściej poprostu krzyczy. Kiedy się zdenerwuje, robi awanturę i głośno krzyczy, a czasem narzeka na siebie xd. Jest to klacz ogółem bardzo uzależniona od owoców ;-; nerwowa i robi awanturę o byle co. Dokładność Lay jest bardzo drobiazgowa i szczegółowa. Nie zostawi niczego, co nie jest zrobione idealnie i porządnie. Ceni ład i porządek. Jeśli już coś robi, to zawsze dokładnie, aby wszystko wyglądało schludnie i porządnie maniaczka sprzątania własnego pokoju ;-;-;. Mimo to, nienawidzi sprzątać. Poczucie humoru Mimo złości, Lay ma świetne poczucie humoruOptymistka ;-;. Kocha się śmiać z byle czego, ale wie, że są pewne granice. Uwielbia opowiadać żarty, w których jest miszczynią :'D mistrzynią. Tolerancja Klacz jest niezwykle tolerancyjna. Szanuje każdego, kogo spotka. Nie ocenia kucyków po wyglądzie, zainteresowaniach i osobowości. Najpierw musi poznać tę osobę, aby ocenić, jaka jest. Odwaga Layla nie boi się przeżywać niebezpiecznych przygód. Lubi ryzyko. Umie się postawić wielu osobom, ale zdarza się, że ma stracha ;-;-;-; boi się. Najczęściej jednak podejmuje trudne wyzwania i chętnie, bez strachu, wyrusza na nową, niebezpieczną przygodę. Czasami jej odwaga jest zbyt wielka i wpada w poważne kłopoty. Lenistwo Lay jest leniem. Nigdy nie bierze się za nic od razu, i najczęściej poprostu mówi: - No, za chwilę, no wyluzuj!xd Jednak często, to zdanie spełnia się dopiero po kilku dniach. Uwielbia się obijać i kocha wakacje. Często narzeka, że nie miała czasu, aby to zrobić, ale zawsze chce się poprostu wykręcić. Asertywność Kucyk ma wielką umiejętność odmawiania. Nie boi się powiedzieć "nie". Jest to (według Layli) cenna cecha charakteru, ponieważ łatwo się wtedy komuś postawić. Umiejętności thumb|Layla leci Latanie Layla lata z prędkością przeciętnego pegaza. Skrzydła są jej pasją, bez nich nie wyobrażałaby sobie życiaManiaczka latania c:. Jej siła skrzydeł wynosi ok. 9,5. Brała udział w stworzeniu tornada, aby podnieść wodę do Cloudsdale. Rysowanie Jest to talent Layli. Uwielbia używać różnych technik. Obecnie ćwiczy umiejętność rysowania w jej komputerze, w różnych programach graficznych. Rysowanie jest pasją Lay. W wolnym czasie często rysia :'D. Najczęściej rysuje kredkami, ołówkiem, czasami farbami. Nadal udoskonala umiejętność. Zainteresowania Spotkania z przyjaciółmi Klacz ta uwielbia spotykać się z przyjaciółmi. Nigdy się z nimi nie nudzi. Najczęściej spotykają się w parku, w restauracji albo jadą gdzieś razem. Do najlepszych przyjaciół Layli należą: *Lola, *Misty. Oczywiście Lay ma jeszcze wielu innych znajomych. Taniec Layla lubi tańczyć, a zwłaszcza hip - hop. Nienawidzi baletu, ponieważ sądzi, że jest dla "słodkich dziewczynek", a Layla nie jest bardzo dziewczęca. Dobrze tańczy, ale z pewnością nie jest to jej umiejętność, tylko jedno z jej zainteresowań. Śpiew Layla umie śpiewać, ale nie robi tego zbytnio dobrze. Fałszuje, ale bardzo się stara śpiewać ładnie. Nie jest to jej umiejętność. Czasami wykonuje własne utwory, a czasami, kiedy śpiewa własną piosenkę, również tańczy. Relacje z innymi Gail Jak pisano wcześniej, kiedyś klacze się uwielbiały. Poznały się w szkole średniej, w Cloudsdale. Były dla siebie jak dwie siostry. Robiły wszystko razem, uczyły się razem i dzieliły się ze sobą wszystkim. Poprostu każdą czynność robił razem. Często odwiedzały siebie i robiły różne rzeczy. Ich przyjaźń skończyła się z wielu różnych powodów. Głównie, że Layla zaczynała już denerwować Gail. Lola Klacze poznały się w fabryce pogody w Cloudsdale. Layla patrzyła, na wytwarzającą się tęcze, przez jednego z pegazów. Podeszła do niej i powiedziała, że robi to idealnie. Nieznajoma klacz podziękowała i szybko wdały się w pogawędkę. Rozmawiał ze sobą bardzo długo. Layla dowiedziała się, że klacz nazywa się Lola. Od tamtego czasu klacze często się ze sobą spotykają. Lola jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Layli. Znają się od kilku lat i nadal ich przyjaźń jest świetna. Misty Layla poznała Misty, kiedy Lay odwiedziła Ponyville. Layla nie wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się Cukrowy Kącik, ponieważ chciała coś przekąsić. Pytała się wielu kucyków, ale zignorowali ją. Layla zdenerwowała się i już miała lecieć, gdy pewnien jednorożec spytał, co się stało, a Layla spytała jednorożkę: Jednorożka bez problemu zaprowadziła Laylę do Cukrowego Kącika. Obie chciały się lepiej poznać. Zamówiły koktajle i rozmawiały. Jednorożka nazywała się Misty. Rozmawiały bez końca. I tak się zaprzyjaźniły. Misty jest drugą najlepszą przyjaciółką Layli. Zwierzaki Layla posiada dwa zwierzaki - psa oraz chomika. Pies Pies Layli nazywa się BambinoMa takie imię, jak nazwa firmy kredek, która nazywa się Bambino. I jest nawet taki szampon. Ma 6 miesięcy, jest jeszcze młody. Jest on bernardynem. Jego sierść jest koloru brązowego i lekko orzechowego. Ma zielone oczy. Jest on bardzo posłuszny i słodki. Uwielbia głaskanie i zabawę. Kocha swą właścicielkę, a Lay to odwzajemnia. Chomik Chomik Layli to Kokosek, ponieważ jego sierść jest kokosowa, lekko brązowa. Jego oczy są brązowe. Ma 4 miesiące, jest jeszcze młody. Kokosek uwielbia używać swojego koła, które ma w klatce. Layla bardzo lubi się nim opiekować. Przypisy Ciekawostki *Znajomi mówią do niej Lay. Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy